1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of fasteners and holders and, in particular, to a novel device and method for fastening a flashlight to the handlebar of a bicycle or similar transportation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles and similar recreational vehicles are often not equipped with headlights for night riding. Commercial products typically require a permanent support structure to be attached to the handlebar or frame of the vehicle and a corresponding light source adapted to fit within that structure. Therefore, the process of equipping a bicycle with a commercial headlight requires dedicated hardware and a specially-designed light source. Accordingly, people often resort to makeshift holders for attaching a flashlight or other source of illumination to the handlebar or frame of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to have a device that makes it possible to reliably mount a standard flashlight to the handlebar of a bicycle without also attaching a permanent support framework to it. This invention is directed at a simple device for achieving that purpose.